


A Flower In Bloom

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gravebone, M/M, exchange, prompt, soft gravebone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: It's been several years after the incident that changed both the lives of Credence Barebone and Percival Graves.Now they have started to heal together and find comfort in one another.





	A Flower In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygoneboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoneboy/gifts).



> shows up a day late to fic exchange because I panicked and restarted the whole fic  
> I'm quite anxious for this is my first fic in the fandom and I hope I don't disappoint I'm still trying to get my bearings please be gentle with me
> 
> • CANONVERSE— something fluffy!! snuggles, baths, confessions, whatever. just graves and credence being soft and taking care of each other.

  
  
  


He startled out of a deep sleep, a scream choked off at the back of his throat as he gasped for air. His chest burned with the memory of crushing water, sound dull as his mind remembered almost drowning. There was a soft touch of a hand upon his shoulder, slow and steady as it made its way up his neck and to his jaw. The scar there always ached after each nightmare but the warmth of Credences hand seemed to soothe it. He leaned into the touch, a sigh nothing more than a wisp. A glass of water appeared in his vision and he took it. It was only moments later that the young man sat down at the end of the bed, waves of hair almost halo in the rising sun. They don't have to say anything, both of them watching the other in the stillness of early morning. Nimble fingers rubbed themselves into sore muscles of his legs and the other hummed as he worked out tension. It was moments like this where he thinks back to when he first met Credence, before the arrival of Grindelwald and the destruction of his reality. 

 

He had been a quiet man, would barely look up to see who he would hand a pamphlet to. MACUSA had been keeping an eye on the family, their daily sermons hitting a bit too close to home. He never interacted with him, it was frowned upon but could tell back then that he had been lonely. Looking back he wished he had thrown the rules out the window, taken Credence away and wiped the family's memory of him. Maybe then he would have kept him safe from Grindelwald. 

 

Not soon after what the staff at MACUSA would later dub “The Incident” Tina faced off with Mary Lou to put a stop to the abuse. He had to step in the clean up the mess she made, as well intended as it may have been. He had seen Credence up close for the first time, curled in on himself. Their anti-witch sermon a very part of their everyday lives, that to erase it all would mean having to erase the whole cities mind of the Barebone family presence. It had been tricky business but they had been able to erase enough that it seemed more a distant dream than actual fact. The image of Credence crouched in a corner and scared as he had loomed over him with his wand would forever be burned into his memory. Soon after he left for Europe to search out Grindelwald himself. He tries not to remember what happened after that.

 

“Percival.” Just like that, his mind snaps back to the present, Credence giving him a worried look while he stretched his hand out and pushed back the loose strands of his unkempt hair. He gave a small hum in response. Credence had placed his arms around his neck, the weight of his arms was a comfort, something that made him feel real and solid after having such a nightmare. 

 

“Let us get dressed and breakfast, yes?” He nodded and the young man got up. As he was leaving Graves noticed he had on one of his shirts, not quite fitting correctly as it hung off one shoulder. He felt an ache in his chest as he pondered the idea that this almost didn’t happen, what they had created together came out of healing from the same horror and trauma.

He shuffled his way to the washroom, where Credences was already at, his bare back to the door. He could count every spot in the low light of daybreak. He embraced him from behind, lips pressed to the curve his shoulder. It was nice to just stand there in that moment, their heart beats slow against each other and counting the seconds between breaths. 

 

“Come now, no time to waste.” The shower they stood in was almost too small for them both, chests pressed together, Credences hands wandered from scar to scar mumbling a name he had given each one as he went. It had become a game of sorts when they first fell in bed together. He would trace each one and he would tell its story. He remembered when Credence finally made it to the newest scars, how he would choke on his words. His eyes would grow distant and sad, he would press his face to the scar as if his tears would heal the flesh completely. Those were the times they would sit in silence as they unraveled their own thoughts of what happened. He was pulled from his thoughts once more with the feeling of strong hands brushing soap into his hair. He kissed him softly beneath the stream of water, hands furthered tangled themselves in his hair. 

Getting dressed was a process. He watched Credence brushed his hair, the long strands fell in waves as they dried. Some days they would just curl up in bed and fall back asleep again, others they would carefully dress each other in favorite outfits they had for their partner. 

  
  


“Let's go somewhere today. Somewhere outside the city, out where we can see the skies.” It had been quite some time since they had gone out, his work keeping him busy as they continued the hunt of Grindelwald's supporters. 

 

“I want to try it this time.” While Credence missed out on going to school he had been teaching him magic slowly. He reminded him of his younger self, so quick to consume knowledge sometimes a bit too quickly it worried him. He was unsure of how the obscurial would affect his magic. MACUSA was still weary even almost two years later after what had happened. 

“We can try together.” He clasped his hands in his, the two intensely staring at each other. He could feel the pull of Credences magic, eager to jump forward to a new place. He imagined the place he wanted to go and took a deep breath. 

“Now think of an open field, there are mountains in the distance that are tall and blue. The sky goes so far one has to wonder if you could ever reach the end. Think of the ocean, of how it covers the earth, of the salty taste in your mouth.” A spike in their magic as Credence laughed at the last part, he couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

The air warped around them and they were ripped through space. Just as quickly they landed hard on the ground, their knees buckled under the weight of their fall. He held onto Credences shoulders in case he fainted. This was not something they did often. 

 

“It seems we managed to get here in one piece at least.” The sky looked as if a storm had just passed, dark clouds fading out as the sun began its descent. The flowers were in full bloom, the wind rushed through them and created a soothing sound. This place was the opposite of their busy city. They had traveled in the past but it never ceased to amaze him how beautiful Credence looked anytime he discovered something new. He had his arms stretched out, hair flying in the wind, eyes closed and a smile on his face. He turned to look at him, his arms still outstretched as he motioned him forward. 

They danced until they were dizzy, their bodies rested against each other as they sat on the ground. Between laughter and the scent of flowers, he felt high.

 

He watched as Credence laced the flowers stems together, the soft petals a collision of colors as he completed the circlet and placed it upon his head.

They sat there in the field, shoulder to shoulder as they watched the sun drift down to sleep and the stars peep out from under the blanket of darkness. There was a comfort in the roughness of Credences hand that grasped his tightly. Stars reflected off his dark eyes as if a galaxy was trapped inside and wanted to escape. He picked his own bouquet of flowers, laying them amongst curls until the halo was complete but he did not stop there. He shoved them into the buttonholes of Credences jacket, his pockets, even the tops of his shoes. Soon he was a garden, eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“And what is it you think you’re doing sir?” His tone was playful, something made of young love. 

“Why I'm enhancing an existing beauty.” Credence blushed. 

“Oh, Mister Graves you flatter me. I don’t know what I've done to deserve such praise.” He threw his head back in mock anguish, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. It was in that moment that the idea of doing this for the rest of his life was something he very much wanted. 

 

"Credence, would you do me the honor of staying by my side...if you'll have me, of course." He froze, mouth hung open slightly in shock. He leaned closer, some of the flowers falling from his hair until they were nose to nose.

“Yes.” It was such a simple answer but it was one that brought him joy. 


End file.
